Crazy Love
by dylankim
Summary: Bisa bayangin ga, seorang Kris yang dulu menolak sehun si bocah ingusan kini justru malah bertekuk lutut dibawah Oh Sehun. Hanya sebuah kisah dimana kris terlena oleh ketampanan oh sehun / Kris uke Hun seme / SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Love

Cast: -Sehun –Kris, and another cast soon

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), DLDR, OOC, NC

Discaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtua mereka, tapi ff ini murni milik saya

Summary: hanya sebuah kisah dimana kris terlena oleh ketampanan oh sehun / Kris|uke Hun|seme / SMUT

.

.

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI AND THIS PAIR

BETTER IF YOU CLICK CLOSE AND GO OUT FROM MY FANFIC

DONT LIKE DONT READ

THANK YOU

.

.

Kris melesakkan dirinya dikursi kamar hotel miliknya. Rapat ber jam jam dengan client membuat punggungnya mati rasa. Dia duduk dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sampai dia teringat bahwa..

'ah hotel ini kan memiliki kolam renang indoor terbaik'

Tanpa pikir panjang kris mengganti pakaian nya dengan celana renang dan dibalut bathrobe hitam yang disediakan hotel. Kris pun langsung naik 3 lantai menggunakan lift untuk bisa sampai dikolam renang hotel yang ada dilantai teratas hotel.

'akhirnya aku bisa berenang lagi setelah sekian lama' batin nya

Kris memilih duduk dikursi yang disediakan pihak hotel di samping kolam renang. Niat awal dia akan melakukan pemanasan saat dia melihat orang itu.

'Oh Sehun' batinnya.

Kris mengamati namja yang baru keluar dari kolam renang tersebut. Namja bernama oh sehun itu memiliki perawakan tinggi tegap dengan kulit mulus seputih susu, oh jangan lupakan abs sexy yang tercetak dibadan nya.

'shit.. kenapa dia jadi se sexy ini, seingatku dulu dia hanya bocah ingusan' kris menggerutu dalam hati. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri olehnya namja bermaga oh tersebut memang sungguh menggoda dengan badan sexy nya. Dan jangan lupakan tonjolan yang mengembul dibalik celana renang nya.

'pasti sangat besar' batin nya lagi 'shit dia pasti perkasa sekarang, kenapa aku jadi membayangkan dia bermain diatasku'

Tanpa disadari oleh kris, sehun telah berada didekatnya.

"puas memandangi tubuhku hyung? Kau masih mengingatku setelah perubahan ini?"

"eh.." kris hanya diam tak bergeming.

"apa kau sekarang sedang membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bermain dengan aku diatasmu? Bagaimana kejantanan ku yang menurutmu lebih besar dari punyamu?"

'shit..tepat sasaran'

"daripada kau berdiam diri terus bagaimana kalau kau merasakan nya?"

"eh.."

"ketahuilah hyung aku tak keberatan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana rasanya berada dibawahku disini, tapi aku meragukanmu. Apa kau tak malu didepan umum seperti ini?"

Kris hanya diam tak bergeming seakan terhipnotis oleh namja disampingnya ini.

"katakana padaku berapa nomor kamarmu"

"2028" tanpa disadari kris mengucapkan nya.

"arraseo aku akan kesana setelah membersihkan diri" setelah itu sehun mendekat dan berbisik pada telinga kris "siapkan jeritan terbaikmu" katanya dengan nada sensitive.

'oh shit apakah aku benar benar akan menjadi bottom nya?' kris baru menyadari dia sudah masuk jebakan seorang oh sehun.

Kris duduk gelisah dikursi kamar hotelnya. Dia tak bisa tenang menanti kedatangan sehun. Kenapa dirinya merasa grogi? Ini bukan seks pertamanya. Memang bukan tapi ini akan jadi kali pertama dia menjadi bottom. Shit membayangkan nya membuat kris pusing. Dia akan menjadi bottom seorang oh sehun. Namja yang dulu sering sekali ditolaknya.

FLASHBACK ON

"krith hyung tunggu" teriak seorang namja berkacamata.

"ada apa oh thehun?" tanya kris sambil meledek cadel yang sehun miliki.

"hyung jangan meledekku begitu, hyung aku thangat menyukaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachingu ku?"

"tidak" jawab kris singkat.

"tapi kenapa?" tanya sehun dengan suara memelas.

"lihat dirimu, kau pendek cupu berkacamata. Bahkan diumurmu ini kau masih cadel"

"tapi hyung…"

"sudah pulanglah saja oh sehun, kalau kau sudah jauh lebih baik datanglah lagi mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan mu"

Dengan penolakan yang genap 10 kali tersebut sehun pulang dengan langkah lemas. Dan semenjak hari itu kris tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan nya. Yang kris dengan hanyalah kabar kepindahan oh sehun ke amerika.

FLASHBACK OFF

Shit apakah dengan penampilan nya sekarang sehun akan menagih janjinya dulu. Saat kris memikirkan nya seseorang telah menekan bel kamarnya. Yah dia tahu itu pasti oh sehun dan dirinya tak dapat menghindar lagi. Semoga dirinya tak lepas kendali.

"lama menungguku hyung?" sergah sehun sesaat setelah masuk kedalam kamar kris. Kris memperhatikan penampilan nya. Sehun hanya memakai kaos v neck putin polos yang mencetak bentuk tubuhnya. Dan celana panjang yang mencetak jelas kejantanan nya yang besar.

'hei apa dia tidak memakai celana dalam'

"apa kau sudah tak sabar hyung hingga melihat milikku dengan liur yang menetes" sehun merangkul pinggang kris.

Kris hanya bisa terdiam dan memalingkan pandangan nya pada wajah sehun yang tengah memandangnya dengan mesum.

"aku mandi dulu" kata kris tiba tiba sambil mendorong sehun dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"kau tahu hyung sesungguhnya aku tak keberatan bercinta denganmu tanpa kau harus mandi" kata sehun sembari berjalan ke ranjang "tapi jika kau mau terlihat sexy dengan rambut basahmu aku juga takkan menolaknya"

Didalam kamar mandi kris hanya bisa merasakan detak jantungnya. Hei, kenapa dia menjadi seperti seorang gadis yang akan bercinta dengan kekasihnya untuk yang pertama kali. Dia Kris Wu. Semua orang tahu kehebatan nya dalam bercinta. Semua wanita dan lelaki selalu tunduk dalam pesonanya. Lalu mengapa ia menjadi ragu dihadapan seorang oh sehun? Baiklah dia akan melakukann nya. Oh sehun harus tau bagaimana hebatnya dia dalam bercinta. Sebagai Top. Ya, kris tidak akan semudah itu menjadi Bottom seorang oh sehun. Ya, dia harus berada diatas.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, kris melihat sehun yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan sedang memainkan kejantanan nya yang kris rasa #wow sangat besar. Sehun terlihat sungguh sexy dimata kris. Sehun menatap kris dengan tatapan lapar, baginya memandang kris yang sedang basah seperti ini telah membangkitkan gairah nya. Sehun pun bangun dan berjalan menuju kris. Sementara kris melepas bathrobe yang dipakainya dan langsung mendorong sehun ke dinding. Kris mulai mencium dan menggigit leher sehun. Sehun yang dengan cepat menyadari situasi ini hanya berkata.

"sepertinya ego mu sebagai seorang top sungguh besar hyung" katanya

"jika ini aku yang dulu aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan seluruh tubuhku padamu. Namun aku bukan sehun yang dulu hyung. Meski kuakui kau lebih tampan dari dirimu yang dulu, tp diriku yang sekarang ingin sepenuh nya memilikimu bukan menjadi milik mu" bisik sehun dengan nada menggoda yang seketika membuat kris bergeming.

Dengan sigap sehun menggendong kris dalam pelukan nya.

"bersiaplah menjadi milikku hyung" kris membelalakkan mata "dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa perjakamu"

Dengan kata terakhir itu sehun mulai mengulum bibir ranum milik kris

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED..

Review/Like ya guys buat yang udah baca


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Love

Cast: -Sehun –Kris, and another cast soon

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, Typo(s), DLDR, OOC, NC

Discaimer: Cast milik Tuhan YME dan orangtua mereka, tapi ff ini murni milik saya

Summary: hanya sebuah kisah dimana kris terlena oleh ketampanan oh sehun / Kris|uke Hun|seme / SMUT

.

.

IF YOU DONT LIKE YAOI AND THIS PAIR

BETTER IF YOU CLICK CLOSE AND GO OUT FROM MY FANFIC

DONT LIKE DONT READ

THANK YOU

.

.

"bersiaplah menjadi milikku hyung" kris membelalakkan mata "dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa perjakamu"

Dengan kata terakhir itu sehun mulai mengulum bibir ranum milik kris

Sehun sangat liar dalam ciuman nya, dia mencium, menggigit, bahkan menyesap bibir manis kris yang telah tercampur aroma mint pasta gigi. Dia seakan mengklaim bahwa bibir itu adalah milik nya. Dia semakin memperdalam ciuman nya dan dia sangat mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut. Kris yang merasa telah kalah dalam pertarungan ini mulai mengalungkan tangan nya dan membalas ciuman sehun. Sehun tersenyum dalam ciuman nya.

"kau tau hyung, kau sangat manis" ucap sehun seraya mengulum telinga kris.

"aaah" desahan pertama lolos dari bibir kris.

Sehun mengeluarkan seringai nya, "menikmatinya eoh?" gemas melihat wajah merah kris sehun langsung membanting dan menindih badan kris ke kasur.

"desahkan nama ku hyung" sebelum kris sempat memprotes sehun sudah terlebih dulu memasukkan penis besar nya kedalam lubang kenikmatan kris keras keras.

"oooh fuck you sehun aaah its hurt me" teriak kris yang justru membuat libido sehun semakin tak terkendali.

"oh yeah lubangmu sempit hyung" sehun merasakan penis nya dipijat oleh dinding lubang kris.

Melihat wajah kesakitan kris, sehun menghentikan aktivitas nya lalu mulai mengulum bibir kris "mianhae hyung, apa sangat sakit?" katanya sambil mengecup wajah dan leher kris.

"sssh seharus nya kau melumasinya dulu bodoh nnngh"

"salahkan dirimu yang terlalu sexy hyung, aku jadi tidak sabaran" sehun mulai menyesapi leher kris "apa sekarang aku boleh bergerak sayang?"

"hentikan panggilan bodohmu dan cepat selesaikan ini"

"baiklah" setelah mendapat lampu hijau dari kris sehun mulai menggenjot kasar lubang kris.

"ohh fuck you aaaah ssh" kris serasa dirobek oleh penis besar sehun

"desahkan namaku hyung!" sehun menghentak kan keras penis nya didalam kris

"aah sehunaa nnngh.. aaah"

Sehun mulai mengecupi nipple merah muda kris. Rasanya sungguh nikmat untuknya. Dia mulai mengulum nipple kris sambil memijat dan memanjakan kejantanan kris yang terabaikan.

"nnngh...fuck yeah" kris hanya bisa melenguh merasakan seluruh kenikmatan yang diberikan sehun. Harus kris akui bahwa sehun jago dalam bercinta, dan kris membenci fakta bahwa dia menikmatinya.

Dinding kris meremas penis sehun dengan kuat sehingga sehun semakin bergairah dan memperdalam tusukan nya didalam kris.

"menggoda ku sayang" sehun menatap kris dengan seringai nya "rasakan hukumanmu" sehun kembali menggenjot kris dengan brutal bahkan lebih cepat dan dalam. Kris mulai menggila dengan segala perilaku sehun terhadap nya.

"euuungh... sehuuun...moreeeh"

"so tight baby i like it" sehun meremas penis besar kris dan terus menumbuk lubang kris dengan cepat.

Sehun menusuk dengan bringas, memainkan penis kris dengan tangan kanan nya dan memainkan nipple kris dengan tangan kirinya. Dengan semua rangsangan yang ada kris tidak dapat lagi menahan hasratnya dan mengeluarkan sperma nya ke perut nya dan perut sehun.

"ngggggaaah" kris mendesah hebat

"melihat kau yang cepat keluar, aku sungguh meragukan keperkasaan mu selama ini hyung" seringai sehun semakin membuat kris memerah 'shit kenapa aku harus keluar seperti ini' batin kris.

"apa yang kau pikirkan hyung? Aku belum selesai" dengan itu sehun membalik badan kris dan mulai menumbuk titik prostat kris.

"aaah apa itu tadi sehuuun nnngh"

"aku menemukan titik prostat mu sayang" sehun mulai menggenjot lubang kris lagi dengan semakin menggila, posisi doggy styl seperti ini sangat menguntungkan bagi sehun. Dia dapat dengan mudah masuk lebih dalam.

Kris yang merasakan kenikmatan hanya bisa melenguh dan tanpa sadar mengerutkan lubang nya sehingga sehun merasakan penis nya dipijit oleh lubang kris.

"ohh yeah baby sangat nikmat" sehun mulai merasakan penis nya membesar terkena rangsangan lubang kris. Kris pun merasakan lubangnya serasa semakin terkoyak.

"ohh hyung aku tidak bisa menahan nya lagii. Aaah ooooh nnngh fuuuuuck kriiis babyy" dengan teriakan itu sehun menabur benihnya di dalam kris.

"aaaah nnngh yeeah sehuuun" kris yang merasakan hangat dilubangnya ikut mengeluarkan spermanya diatas kasur.

"kau curang sayang kau keluar dua kali" goda sehun sambil mencium leher kris.

"aah sudah sehun aku lelah mari istirahat" kris sudah berharap akan tidur setelah ini namun ia salah. Sehun malah menggendong nya ke balkon.

"disini aku yang memerintah hyung, dan aku belum puas" ucap sehun sambil menciumi leher kris seduktif.

"apa maksudmu oh sehun?" kris yang sudah lelah hanya bisa mengalungkan tangan nya dileher sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

Sehun menyandarkan kris pada dinding balkon "ayo tambah satu ronde lagi hyung" ucap sehun dengan seringai tanpa bersalah.

"hun aku sudah lelah"

"tapi aku belum hyung bahkan little oh ingin dipijat lagi" sehun menghentak kan penis nya lagi

"nnghhh" kris melenguh saat dirasanya hole nya ditusuk lagi.

"sepertinya kau setuju"

'oh no ini akan panjang' batin kris yang mulai merasakan sehun menciuminya.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Review/Like ya guys buat yang udah baca


End file.
